


where destiny lies

by halfwheeze



Series: thirty ways to think with your brain [2]
Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Realization, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: Sarah is 21 when she meets her soulmate in a coffee shop
Relationships: Sarah Fox/Erica Jones
Series: thirty ways to think with your brain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563388
Kudos: 24





	where destiny lies

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is day two of a 30-day series I'm trying out! I can't say that I'll be fantastic at it, but I'm gonna try!
> 
> Day two is Realisation of Feelings! Hope you enjoy!

Sarah knows as soon as she makes eye contact with the barista at the local Starbucks that she is incredibly fucked. 

Or, like, maybe it’s just that she would like to be? 

She feels the deep pull at her core that everyone always talks about, the ball of fire in the pit of her stomach that her mom told her about. Before Sarah can even order her drink, her soulmate is calling back to someone, ordering a boy that’s about four inches shorter than her to come to the register because Sarah’s soulmate is taking a break. Thin fingers slide between Sarah’s own and drag her out of the Starbucks and into the alley beside it, which actually has some benches and doesn’t look as fucked up as most alleys that Sarah has been in, which is admittedly few. 

“Erica,” her soulmate says when she lets Sarah stop walking, offering her hand to shake. Sarah cracks into a smile. 

“Sarah,” she says back, looking up at her soulmate. She really is very pretty, and Sarah is trying very hard to not be intimidated by just how pretty she finds her. Erica suddenly looks quite a bit more shy, pulling off her bracelet and showing her wrist to Sarah without a bit of hesitation, but just as silently as a person can. 

In the middle of her left wrist, she has a fox. The fox is a deep orange, something almost closer to brown than it is to the brightness Sarah would associate with them, but Sarah just smiles to see it. She takes off her own wristband and offers her left wrist to her soulmate, palmside up to expose the mark that Sarah has been familiar with ever since her thirteenth birthday. Her mark is a simplistic rendition of either a sunrise or a sunset, something that everyone in her life has had an opinion on for so long as she’s had the mark. Erica is smiling, and Sarah is hit with the fact that Erica’s is the only opinion for it that she actually gives a damn about. 

“Dawn. It’s my middle name,” Erica says in explanation, her voice as soft as her smile. Tracing it with her finger sends shivers down Sarah’s spine that she can’t even hope to suppress, though it seems like Erica isn’t far behind anyway. Sarah reaches for Erica’s wrist to reciprocate, her pointer finger following the tipped nose of the fox with care, not wanting to press too hard. 

“Fox. It’s my last name. Sarah Elizabeth Fox,” Sarah introduces formally. Erica’s smile gets a little sharper, a little more teasing, and Sarah finds that she might like that even more than the softness. 

“Erica Dawn Jones, if we’re going full formal. Do you want to go on a date with me, Sarah Elizabeth Fox?” Erica asks, making Sarah blush. She’s never been asked like that, like it was an incredible honor and more, like she was worth all of the hustle and bustle of the modern dating world. Sarah smiles. 

“I would love to, Erica Dawn Jones. When is your shift over?” Sarah asks in return. They haven’t stopped touching each other’s marks, but Sarah won’t be the first one to pull away. She doesn’t think she’s going to pull away at all unless Erica asks her to. Erica takes her hand and kisses the back of it, bowing just a little. It should look silly in her Starbucks apron and her hat and everything that should make this seem a hundred times less romantic, but instead, she just looks charming. Rather, Sarah feels awfully charmed. Her soulmate is quite the dazzler, it seems like. Sarah always thought she would like that less than she does. 

“I get out in two hours. Wait for me?” Erica asks. She looks slightly doubtful, which makes Sarah all the more pleased that she has the rest of the day to wile away however she would like. She pulls Erica closer and kisses her on the cheek quickly, blushing as she puts half a step between them again. 

“I can wait as long as you need,” she says, not quite looking at Erica. She feels awfully bold to have done something like that. She is looking so steadily at the brick wall behind Erica that she does not notice Erica stepping into her space until warm hands cup her cheek and jaw, carefully holding her like she is made of porcelain. Sarah looks up when her head is tilted to look at her soulmate, and that’s really the only warning she gets before Erica kisses her, not that she minds in the slightest. Erica holds her close like she has nowhere else to be, kisses her slowly, gently, careful. 

It is more careful than anyone has ever been while kissing Sarah, and she thinks she might burn with the love of it. 

Sarah sets her own hands on Erica’s waist, catching herself from where she’s nearly tipping upward and into Erica. Erica grins against her mouth and pulls her even closer, slipping her hands down beneath Sarah’s arms to put Sarah’s arms around her neck. It pulls Sarah even higher off of her feet until she’s on her toes, but she’s not that worried about it. She bites Erica’s lip in retribution anyway, but that has more to do with wanting to do it that it would ever have to do with some theatrical version of punishment. Erica grins even wider against her mouth until they have to break apart, Erica’s forehead resting against Sarah’s own. 

“Hey Eri - Oh! Someone’s gettin’  _ bizzaayyyy,” _ a boy calls as he comes out of the back door of the Starbucks, enough to make Erica groan in displeasure at just the sound of his voice. Sarah giggles without meaning to, hiding her face against Erica’s throat. 

“Rory, go the fuck back inside!” Erica hisses, hands tightening on Sarah’s waist. Sarah shakes her head, extricating herself from Erica’s grip with a smile and a fleeting kiss on the cheek. 

“Go on, rockstar. I still need to get my caffeine fix,” she says, winking at Erica before going to the front entrance. She smiles when she hears Rory dragging her soulmate back to the back door, knowing that she’ll see Erica again in a second. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me @ethanmorgcn on tumblr!


End file.
